The 2-Day War
The 2-day war was the first great conflicts of the fifth era. It was fought primarily between S.P.Q.R. and The New Republic, the two super powers of the time. The Alliance and OGOM played a minor role in the war on both sides. Fighting in S.P.Q.R.: Ganoe, Koorban, ThePineapple, AranonOkra, Ironmaiden, Aranisgayzor, Pantsma. Fighting in The New Republic: Ghost Rider, Afghan Terrorist, Unknown, BuddyIsMyHero, Jam, Manabanana, Dinkdababa Fighting in The Alliance: Gielnorian. Fighting in OGOM: Nokida. Leading up to the war Before the war The New Republic and S.P.Q.R. were in an uneasy alliance to preserve the peace. They were the two largest and dominate factions early in the fifth era and this naturally caused friction. Talk from both sides over who was the greater faction caused some contention and that quickly blew out of proportion. Both sides took scouting of their lands to be a hostile act, so much so that The New Republic attempted to kill Ganoe outside their walls at one point. Things only escalated from there. The New Republic attempted to find a way into Rome, but failed. This offended S.P.Q.R. who then sought to gain more accurately information on the city being developed by The New Republic and their close allies in The Alliance. The scouting party was caught on the walls of the TNR capitol itself and nearly sparked the war right there. The final act leading up to the war was when S.P.Q.R. started construction of a fortress within bow shot of TNR's capitol walls. TNR mobilized their army and attacked the workers constructing the fort, killing some. This attack began the 2-Day War. The first night of battle. When Ganoe’s construction of the incomplete siege fortress was interrupted by an attack made by The New Republic S.P.Q.R. called in their army to mobilize and prepare for battle. The con struction of the siege fort was halted by TNR’s attack, but this was used against TNR. A trap was set by making the illusion of attempting to continue construction on the fortress after they had successfully pushed back the Romans the first time. When most of TNR’s force was lured into the incomplete fortress and the signal was given for S.P.Q.R.’s army to teleport into the midst of TNR’s warband where the pathfinders had set the faction’s home. What ensued can be described as pure chaos. The combat was close quarters, it was hard to tell friend from foe in the midst of the incomplete fortress during the night. S.P.Q.R. teleported in without any bearing on who was where or what to expect and TNR was caught totally off guard by this new tactic. When a Roman was killed he’d be able to return to his home in the safety of the city, rearm and teleport back out to the battlefield. TNR was able to do the same as the battle was occurring in the shadow of their city. The New Republic put their alchemy skills to good use by brewing a large amount of potions which gave them an advantage over the Romans during the first assault. After heavy casualties on both sides S.P.Q.R. was forced to pull back to their own city to regroup and rearm. It was at this point that some of the more finely crafted weapons and armor were brought out to try and counter TNR’s use of potions. Again the pathfinders went through to set up the faction home for the rest of the Roman army to follow through, but this time it was The New Republic that had been waiting in ambush. TNR was waiting right amongst where the pathfinders teleported in to and tried to jump them, but they did their job and the faction home was set allowing the rest of the Roman army to come through. This second wave was more organized than the first, and S.P.Q.R. had the benefit of knowing what to expect. Ferocious hand to hand combat ensued in the incomplete fortress, but TNR was quickly pushed back into their city by a combination of factors that gave S.P.Q.R. an advantage. After S.P.Q.R. had successfully retaken their incomplete fortress they quickly made some repairs and modifications to prepare the makeshift structure for combat. TNR held off on an all-out assault to retake the fortress and instead initiated a ranged missile fight. They had the advantage of being up on their high and strong walls while the Romans were stuck in what was little more than some fortified ruins. This fight continued for some time but it became apparent to S.P.Q.R. that The New Republic had enough bows and arrows, and the benefit of higher ground and were more skilled with their bows than the Romans. The skill of The New Republic began to pay dividends and S.P.Q.R.’s soldiers began to drop whenever they ventured out from behind cover. But it happened that The New Republic had left one corner of their wall unprotected enough to where S.P.Q.R. could claim land and build a new structure right up against the base of their walls, this they did. Praetor Koorban was given the task of trying to construct a siege ramp next to their wall at the corner they had less fortified. The work was hard and slow. TNR caught on and began to pour lava down on the Romans attempting to create a structure that would allow them to scale the walls. While Koorban and Ironmaiden worked on the ramp the rest of the army tried to supply enough cover to match TNR from the safety of the siege fort. Eventually there was a path that was created using a combination of what could be a siege tower and a siege ramp and some defensive shields that allowed S.P.Q.R. to have free access up to the walls of The New Republic. The New Republic was either not expecting their walls to be scaled or was incapable of defending against it; their defenders were armed for a missile engagement and were scattered about the walls, they were not much of a match for the Roman mob that came up over the walls. The TNR soldiers that survived the fight on the wall were routed and sent running back into their capitol building, S.P.Q.R. pursued them and got there before they could shut the doors. S.P.Q.R. ransacked the upper stories The New Republic’s capitol building while the remaining force of TNR fortified themselves in the basement of the structure. After being satisfied with their spoils the Romans began to make their way back to their fortress and then to their city. The nights fighting was not over though, The New Republic harassed the tail end of the Romans falling back away from the city and killed some, but the damage had been done. And then there was a lull in the fighting. The second night of battle The following day S.P.Q.R. gathered some of its forces again to renew the assault on The New Republic. The siege fortress was blown up for the most part by The New Republic’s cannons during the day so the Romans were forced to recreate another st ructure. This time they built a complete fortress on a mountain a further distance away from TNR’s city. This was an offense against The New Republic who mobilized an sallied forth out of their city walls to attack the Romans in their fortress. This time it was S.P.Q.R. that was defending. Their fortress was complete with 2 large guard towers and walled patios atop a high and steep hill. The fighting started out as mostly a missile duel at standoff range, but as The New Republic approached the mountain the Romans would charge down at them and drive them off. Eventually The New Republic mounted a daring flanking mission that went far out of the way of the battle to get around and attack S.P.Q.R. at their un-protected rear, but from their vantage point high on the hill and from their towers, the Romans saw the mission the whole way and were waiting for the raiding force when it arrived. At some point in the battle Nokida, the leader of OGOM came to join the fight. Nokida joined in on the side of S.P.Q.R. and began fighting The New Republic. At some point around this time Gielnorian’s Alliance mustered up what little military strength they had available at the time and tried to help The New Republic defend their combined lands from the attack. Minor skirmishing continued on like this for some time, but it was nothing compared to the fighting of the previous night. Eventually S.P.Q.R. was satisfied with their limited gains and called off the attack, leaving Nokida to have his way with the defenders of The New Republic and The Alliance who had been stretched thin due to 2 days of fighting. Later that night after the battle had subsided Ghost Rider and Ganoe met in the Titan government building and agreed upon terms to end the war that would establish a just and lasting peace. This they did, but they did not count on OGOM swooping in the following day and destroying what was left of The New Republic. Aftermath After the peace treaty was finalized between S.P.Q.R. and the severely weakened New Republic, other factions saw opportunity to increase their own power and prestige. The first of these was OGOM who finished off The New Republic the day after the peace treaty was established. This caused TNR and then The Alliance to splinter into many lesser factions and abandon their city. S.P.Q.R. won and legitimized Rome as a leading super power, but left themselves as the sole target for future aggression and left a power vaccine that OGOM filled up entirely. While S.P.Q.R. had one, they had used a large amount of resources in the war and had little material gain to show for it. This weakened state left S.P.Q.R. at the mercy of OGOM. This problem of an over powered OGOM wouldn't be resolved until Ancients from S.P.Q.R. and Templars annihilated OGOM in a short series if engagements known as the destruction of OGOM. This would leave S.P.Q.R. as the sole super power of the server for the remainder of the age.